Power grid operators are confronted with the problem of maintaining frequency stability. With the increasing penetration of wind power in many regions, it would be desirable for grid operators if wind power plants (also referred to as wind parks) were able to contribute with frequency response in order to maintain frequency stability. Due to the varying wind conditions at a wind power plant, the wind power plants ability to provide frequency response, e.g. by reducing production of active power, also varies.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wind power plant to be able to provide frequency response independently of wind conditions.